Slut of the Station
by Cloudtrader
Summary: Kira, Dax, and Quark gossip about the slut of the station's latest conquest.


TITLE: Slut of the Station

AUTHOR: Soul Spinner

FANDOM: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine

SUMMARY: There is some juicy new gossip about the station's resident slut.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, and I'm sure you don't care.

  
  


***************

Slut of the Station

by Soul Spinner

***************

  
  


(Quark's Bar, Deep Space Nine)

  
  


"So," Kira asked, leaning eagerly toward Jadzia to her her dish the latest dirt of DS9's best slut, "how did he finally manage to trip the Commander up? A full body exam? A mickie in his coffee? Strip baseball?"

  
  


Dax shook her head, smiling into her tea. "From what I saw, it was completely willing on Benjamin's part."

  
  


Quark shook his head. "If anyone could resist him, I thought Sisko could. But then again, who could resist those eyes, that little boy smile, those wonderful hands . . .?"

  
  


"Quark!" Kira looked shocked. "You and . . .? When did . . .? How come I never knew?!"

  
  


"You didn't know?" Dax asked in a mildly amused tone of voice.

  
  


"Look, I didn't want it spread about." Quark looked flustered. He paced a bit and then started wiping down the bar almost obsessevly. "It was . . . a long time ago. Back when he first came to the station. Hell, I was probably the first fool he induced into his bed here! It was before anyone knew what he was."

  
  


"Huh," Kira leaned back. "I always thought that Garak was the first notch he put on his bedpost."

  
  


"Nope," Jadzia winked, "I know for an absolute fact that the first person to grace His Lovlinesses bed on this station was the Captain of the transport we came in on."

  
  


"Really?" Kira giggled and Quark sighed in relief.

  
  


"Mm hmm," Dax nodded, taking another sip of her tea. "All the while that he was chatting me up, he already had plans."

  
  


"Isn't that just like him!" Kira angrily drank down her brandy and gestured Quark for another one. "Love 'em and leave 'em." She sighed.

  
  


"Yeah. But boy can he love 'em!" Quark said as he topped off the Major's glass.

  
  


"No kidding," Jadzia moaned, "I just didn't last long enough with him to get the full benefits."

  
  


"Oh?" Kira raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

  
  


"Keiko left for Bajor with Molly and the Chief was free to date. He dropped me for O'Brien in an instant."

  
  


"I always thought those two went well together," Quark offered up. "All those games of darts and tennis and all that time alone together in the holosuites . . ."

  
  


"Yep," Kira turned back to Jadzia. "So when did it happen? With the Commander, I mean."

  
  


"During our time in the past," she replied. "Just think of it: huddled together for warmth, fighting for survival in that horrible Sanctuary District, him being the only familiar face, the only friendly smile, the only one Ben could talk to . . . What else could have happened? And you know him. He's more seductive and sexy than a ship full of naked Orion slave girls."

  
  


"And more insatiable than a Deltan just released from her celebicy vows," Kira agreed.

  
  


"Anyway, Benjamin broke it off once we got back to the station so he's on the prowl again. Well, I don't know about you guys," Dax pushed herself off the stool and stood, "but it's late and I've got a busy day tomorrow."

  
  


"Before you go," Quark said, taking out a PADD, "Would you care to wager on who the good doctor will tumble next?"

  
  


Jadzia thought for a moment while Kira spoke up. "I'm still betting that he'll eventually find a way to get to Odo."

  
  


Quark snorted. "That'll be the day I go out of business. But it's your latinum to lose. And you, Lieutenant Commander?"

  
  


"I'll bet five strips of latinum on that pretty new engenieering tech who just got transfered in yesterday. I saw how Julien was eyeing her."

  
  


"Think we should warn her?" Kira asked.

  
  


The three gossipers looked at each other and grinned. "Nah!" Dax and Quark chimed.

  
  


Quark added, "She'll find out soon enough about the slut of the station."

  
  


*******

The End

*******


End file.
